2018-19 OJHL Season
This is the 2018-19 Ontario Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's 9th season as a re-established league after the league members played in 2 separate leagues for the 2009-10 season. The league slightly re-aligned the conferences with the North-East and South-West Conferences becoming the North-West Conference and the South-East Conference. The Lindsay Muskies were moved from the North Division to the East Division and the Oakville Blades shifting from the South Division to the West Division.http://www.pointstreaksites.com/view/ojhl/news-21/news_508626 Membership changes *The Orangeville Flyers would announce that they were relocating to Brampton and would be renamed the Brampton Admirals for the 2018-19 season. *March 2019, the OJHL announced the addition of the Collingwood Colts for the 2019-20 season. Also for the 2019-20 season it was announced that the Newmarket Hurricanes had been sold and would be re-located to Milton and be rebranded the Milton Menace. Milton Icehawks Relocation *On June 18, 2018 the ownership of the Milton Icehawks, who also owns the Junior B level Brantford 99ers announced that the team will be relocated to Brantford and assume the 99ers name.https://www.pressreader.com/canada/the-expositor-brantford/20180620/281655370794755 No decision has been made as for the future of the Junior B team, as of now the team is tentatively planning on staying put pending a meeting with Ontario Hockey Federation officials. *In mid-September the Ontario Hockey Association stated that it did not approve the relocation. The OHA’s position is that it has the authority to approve a relocation,and that it did not approve this relocation. The OJHL and the Junior A teams’ position is that the OHA approved the relocation, but if it did not approve the relocation then the OHA’s approval of such a relocation is not required. Pending the outcome of the legal proceedings, the team will be known as the “Milton Icehawks”.http://www.pointstreaksites.com/view/ojhl/news-21/news_509352 Teams |} Standings North/West Conference North Division West Division South/East Conference South Division East Division Buckland Cup Playoffs Format The top eight teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs with the division winners are seeded 1-2 and the first place team plays the eighth place team 2 vs7, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5. in the conference quarterfinals. All series are best-of-seven. The Buckland Cup champions will advance to the 2019 Dudley Hewitt Cup being held in Cochrane, Ontario. The winnner of that tournament will advance to the 2019 National Junior A Championship being held in Brooks, Alberta. Conference Quarterfinals North-West Conference *Oakville Blades defeated Brampton Admirals 4 games to 1 *St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Toronto Patriots 4 games to 3 *Markham Royals defeated Georgetown Raiders 4 games to 2 *Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Aurora Tigers 4 games to 1 South-East Conference *North York Rangers defeated Toronto Jr. Canadiens 4 games to none *Wellington Dukes defeated Cobourg Cougars 4 games to 1 *Whitby Fury defeated Trenton Golden Hawks 4 games to 2 *Buffalo Jr. Sabres defeated Burlington Cougars 4 games to 3 Conference Semifinals North-West Conference *Oakville Blades defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4 games to 1 *Markham Royals defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4 games to 3 South-East Conference *North York Rangers defeated Buffalo Jr. Sabres 4 games to 1 *Wellington Dukes defeated Whitby Fury 4 games to 3 Conference Finals North-West Conference *Oakville Blades defeated Markham Royals 4 games to 1 South-East Conference *Wellington Dukes defeated North York Rangers 4 games to 3 Buckland Cup OJHL Final *Oakville Blades defeated Wellington Dukes 4 games to none References Category:2019 in hockey Category:Ontario Junior Hockey League